


Do you think I want to look at you?

by aeternus_alibi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternus_alibi/pseuds/aeternus_alibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He literally run in the school corridor, searching for her. She was leaning against the lockers, her hands on her knees, as if she wanted to catch her breath. «Lydia! Lydia, are you okay?»<br/>She saw him and she began to run almost scared in the opposite direction. «Leave me alone!»<br/>«Lydia, wait!» He followed her but she locked herself in one of the classroom. «Lydia, please» He hit the door. «Let me in!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you think I want to look at you?

**Author's Note:**

> Request:  
> "Do you think I want to look at you?"  
> A stydia fic where Stiles and Lydia act like Merdith and Derek in season two finale :)

When Jordan Parrish said he would accompanied her to the senior prom, she had smiled, flattered and incredulous.  
She was there complaining about the fact that no one had asked her out and suddenly the deputy was looking at her, the green gaze firm and a little embarrassed. «I could come with you, if you want» He had shrugged. «I've always loved school dances.»

Considered the fact that now they were genuinely friends, after evenings and afternoons spent trying to find out what supernatural creature he was - a phoenix, in the end - she had just thought _Why not?_

«I'd love too, Jordan.»

So there she was, in the big gym of the Beacon Hills High School, the pink neon projected on her pale skin and the deputy right next to her. Lydia couldn't help but notice that he was incredibly good looking. He fitted perfectly in his black suit, and no one - she thought with a smile - would have said they weren't of the same age. They were just good together. _So_ good together that for _one_ , _insignificant_ moment she forgot that she was madly in love with someone else. Just one second in which she wished with all her being that Jordan could be her future. Lydia could picture it, she could see herself engaged with the deputy, marrying him and kissing him, but then, as always as she thought about marriage and kids and family, she saw another boy. She saw _Stiles_ , kissing her passionately on the lips and... that fantasy felt so real that Lydia flushed, her heart pounding in her chest like a damn drum.

«You okay?» Jordan asked, a worried accent in his soft voice.

She smiled, reassuring. «Of course I am. It's just that... I love this song so much. You wanna dance?»

«Sure.» He held out his arm, leading her to the dance floor, fortunately unaware that Lydia craved another pair of hands on her hips.

Gradually, Lydia began to have fun. The deputy was amusing and charming, the music good and stirring. Everything seemed to be perfect for a handful of minutes, until Stiles made his entrance to the gym.

He was breathtaking, in dark pants and white shirt unbuttoned to the top three buttons. Looking at him was difficult, almost painful. Surely not as painful as watching his hand in Malia's, right next to him, wrapped in a sexy red dress. She couldn't help but think that if she hadn't been so stupid in the past years, she could have been the one at his side. She had tried to fix it, she had tried several times to express her feelings for him, but she had only succeeded once.

A few weeks before, she had come to his house to study and, after they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, after she had spent the entire night listening to his warm heartbeat, she had awakened him and told him. It had been almost a whisper, in the middle of the night: «I love you, Stiles».  
He had looked at her intently for a moment, and then he had replied something, confused and not completely awake. «I love you too, Lyds. You're my best friend, you don't have to wake me up at this hour to tell me something that is as clear as the day.»  
His laughter had been transmitted in an interesting way between their entwined bodies and Lydia's head had begun to spin. «I mean that I'm _in love_ with you» She had said, out of breath.  
He had shaken his head and sat, the silver light of the moon reflected on his face. «Oh»  
 _Oh_. Lydia heart had broken in a million pieces. Only in movies boys say _Oh_.

It had sounded like a rejection. A rejection that had been confirmed in the following weeks, when they had begun to avoid each other and he had started making out with Malia in front of her more and more often.

And now here they were, both with another person; everything was _wrong_.

Stiles and his girlfriend slipped on the dance floor, grinning at each other. Lydia couldn't help but notice that Stiles' wasn't a _real_ smile, it wasn't the crooked and contagious grin she knew. She saw his arms surrounding Malia's hips as they began to swing gently following the rhythm of the song. She buried her face in Parrish's shoulder, wishing to disappear once for all.

When she raised her eyes again, she met Stiles' golden gaze. He looked at her strangely, with disapproval, adoration, almost yearning, all together.

Why was he looking at her like that? Their eyes didn't meet in weeks and that sudden contact made Lydia's heart go crazy. She felt a wave of heat so strong that she found herself holding her breath. She shook Jordan's jacket, looking away. Why was he torturing her like this? He knew how she felt about him, so why was he looking at her like she was the only girl in the entire gym?

She pulled away from the deputy, searching for air. «Are you alright?»

She faked a smile. «Yes. I just... hot. I'll be right back, okay?»

Jordan nodded, printing a sweet kiss on her cheek. «Okay»

 

***

 

Stiles had found Lydia immediately.

She was wearing a long black dress, the strawberry blonde hair loosed on her shoulders.  
She was _beautiful_... but she was with someone.

Stiles looked at her prom date and recognized him: it was _Parrish_.

He knew they had became close friends, but he never imagined... Stiles clenched his fits against Malia's hips. The way he was holding her and the way she buried her face in his shoulder... For a second Stiles saw everything red.

When she had told him she loved him, he hadn't been _ready_. It was just so unbelievable that Lydia, his best friend, could be in love with him that he hadn't replay anything. He had never stopped loving her, of course, but... he was with Malia now, he had moved on, he couldn't just reciprocate her feelings.

But God _yes_ if he wanted to.

He noticed that they were literally staring at each other. She seemed _sad_.

Was it his fault? Probably yes.

He had behave really bad in the past few weeks. He had avoided her and every time he had seen her, he had just made out with his girlfriend because... he _needed_ to prove himself that what he felt simply looking at her was weaker than what he felt kissing Malia. But clearly it wasn't like this. _At all_.

Stiles saw her while she pulled away from the deputy, faking a smile that didn't reach the eyes. He followed her with his gaze out of the gym.

«Malia, do you want something to drink?»

The were-coyote nodded. «Of course.»

«Okay then, I'll be right back.» She grinned, pretty in her red dress, while he walked away in Lydia's direction.

He literally _run_ in the school corridor, searching for her. She was leaning against the lockers, her hands on her knees, as if she wanted to catch her breath. «Lydia! Lydia, are you okay?»

She saw him and she began to run almost _scared_ in the opposite direction. «Leave me alone!»

«Lydia, wait!» He followed her but she locked herself in one of the classroom. «Lydia, please» He hit the door. «Let me in!»

«No. Go away!»

«I need to talk to you. Please» Stiles leaned his forehead against the door. «I know that I acted like a stupid, but...»

«Stiles, I don't care. I don't want your apologizes. Just stop looking at me!» Now she was crying. Stiles' heart skipped a beat.

«I'm not looking at you. I... I'm not.»

«You _are_ looking at me!» She opened the door. «Why the hell are you? You have a girlfriend and you rejected me. Why are you?»

He stepped forward. «I... I can't see you with _him_. I... I can't. It drives me crazy»

Lydia stepped back, and she reached the windows of the classroom. She made a bitter smile. «Don't tell me you're jealous now»

Stiles' sight was desperate. «I _am_. He's older than you and he's not the kind of guy that is capable of making you happy»

Lydia looked at him in disbelief. «How _dare_ you, after you rejected _me_...»

Stiles leaned his hands on the wall behind her. They were so close that they could feel each other's heart beat. «I didn't _rejected_ you, Lydia. It's just that I wasn't ready.»

«And because you wasn't _ready_ you've avoided me for weeks and kissed her right in front of me?! Leave me alone and just stop looking at me! I can't _breathe_ if you're looking at me like that!»

Stiles sighed, exhausted. «Do you really think I _want_ to look at you? Lydia, I _try_ not to look at you. I _try_ to look at Malia the same way I look at you and I try to love her as I love _you_! But she doesn't make me crazy, it doesn't make me _sick_ thinking that someone else is touching her with his hands! I _try_ not to hate Parrish because he's holding you and he's so close to you. I _try_ , but it's a lost cause. I can avoid you, but I can't avoid what I feel about you. What I've _always_ felt about you.»

Lydia opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something, but she just stared at him, who was out of breath and flushed.

Suddenly, he pressed his body against hers and kissed her passionately on the lips, sinking his hand in her long red hair.

She circled his torso with her legs, ripping her tights, as Stiles' other hand found its way to her thigh. Lydia unbuttoned his shirt and her fingers sought the warm skin of his chest, while his lips tickled her neck.

And then time just _stopped_.

There weren't Malia or Jordan anymore ... there were just the two of them, _Stiles_ and _Lydia_ , close as they had never been, skin to skin. They found themselves a lying on their own clothes, embracing each other.

Stiles _knew_ that kind of love happens once in a lifetime. And he would have _fully_ enjoyed it.

He would never let her go now that they finally had found each other.


End file.
